High School Days in Girl's skirt
by minorriots
Summary: AU, SasoDei// Would you smile, talk like them and wear their kind of skirt if you were dared to? On top of that, what would you do if someone would in love with you thinking, that you are girl, rather than boy? /cheesy summary
1. The start of Hell

Hello. This is a small fiction posted 2 years ago. Who would have known a person can change itself so fast? I wouldn't if I saw the first chapter and the third one.  
Basically, the first chapter is kind of.. bad. I'm not the kind of person, who rewrites stuff, so bear with me a little bit!

I hope you enjoy this piece!

Oh, yes, almost forgot-  
- This is an AU fiction.  
- Shonen ai/ guy x guy love/ although it will come later.  
- English is not my first language, don't hit me with the broom, pwease!

About Deidara - I know he's is a boy. He doesn't really look like girl to me, but the first time I saw Deidara was on fan art, where he looked kinda girly, so after a long thinking of idea of this fic, I got one like this. I hope you're okay with it

-And, I **don't **own anime/manga Naruto or any of its characters! They all belong to that cool guy, whose name is Masashi Kishimoto :3  
Thanks to LovelySpell for advices for this chapters quality!

So here the fanfic goes!  
________________________________________

„Okay, Itachi. You have to... You have to, you have to... put on Konan's green PJ, get out with it on and ask the first person you meet 'Hey, wanna fuck?' or something like that, yeah!" person, holding a bottle in his hands, said cheerfully, while Itachi was giving him a glare.

„Why should I do something stupid like that?"

The person with the bottle shook his head in disappointment and pointed at the bottle.

„You span this thing, right? So it means you already acknowledged the risk you took. So, get your ass off the floor and get dressed, or to be more exact, undressed, yeah!"

After a couple of minutes of fighting, yelling, searching for ropes and chains, and other normal teenage activities, Itachi was standing in front of all people, who were in the room, wearing a PJ, which was in a green colour, having rainbows and small animals all around it.

„I don't understand how I got into this game and these clothes..." Itachi sighed and tried to give everyone in the room a death glare, it didn't work, since everyone was too busy laughing about Itachi's appearance.

„But I don't understand how Deidara-kun found out, that I have that kind of PJ in my drawer..." the owner of clothes, that Uchiha was currently wearing, sighed as Itachi did.

Deidara didn't seem to notice Konan's comment and continued giggling.

It was Friday, everyone in Akatsuki, except Kisame, who was late, and Zetsu, who was off to some dinner (...) was in Konan's room playing „Spin the bottle" game until it span to Itachi. It was when the all fun started.

„So, Itachi, the first part of the dare is completed. Where's the other one?" Deidara asked with a huge grin on his face.

„I'm not doing the second part. First one is enough." Itachi said coldly. 'No one is going to make me, anyway,' the Uchiha boy smiled to himself. Yeah, no one would not make him.

Akatsuki Leader, Pein, shook his head, just as Deidara did a while ago and said

„Itachi, I am disappointed at you! If you have some mission you have to do, you will do it without giving out a single wimp. You, a member of Akatsuki, can't even do such an easy thing?"

Itachi twitched his eyebrow and tried to defend himself

„But this isn't a mission!"

„Well, it is now. Do it!" Pein uttered.

The raven-haired boy let his head fall in his palms and sighed. 'That Pein...'

- - - -

Itachi recollected suddenly outside Konan's flat. _Deidara will pay for this..._ Yeah, someday, or maybe today, he will pay for this twice!' Uchiha thought, but the only choice he had, was to offer the nearest person to Itachi some sex. Easy, isn't it? Hell no, it sure wasn't for Itachi. '_Just do it, just do it, just..._' he murmured and bumped into random person, who probably was a man. '_Oh great, God loves me_,' Itachi thought sarcastically, but then he started conversation.

„Oh, hi, sorry for bumping into you. Can I redeem my fault with my body and hot yaoi smex?"

„Urm, I... I don't really..."

„Oh, you want to be the uke? Okay, fine, I will be the seme, if that's what you want. Don't worry; I usually do a good job."

„I mean... This isn't what I meant, it's just that..."

„Oh, you want to have bondage? Okay, I think I got some handcuffs in my bag..."

„No, it's just that... Itachi, did you take some cannabis from Zetsu?"

Itachi looked up and saw Kisame standing in front of him. Uchiha got blank. This wasn't the thing he expected to happen. Of all people, why Kisame?

'_Fuck, it was obvious for me to bump in Kisame, since he was in his way to Konan's home and I got out exactly in this second. Why this is happening to me? Okay, I'll just give out a silly laugh and make this like a joke._'

Itachi scratched the back of his head. '_But how do you laugh? I haven't done it in years! Gah, this is just hopeless!_'

„Urm... Hi... Kisame... The thing is just... about the sex and seme, and bondage thing... Haha... You wouldn't imagine me saying this, would you? Therefore, I just wanted to see your reaction, if I would act like this. Yeah, that's it!" Itachi replied nervously and laughed dryly.

„Oh, and as addition, you wanted to see what was my reaction like, if you wore random girly pj?"

Kisame asked directly not even bothering to believe in Itachi's explanation.

„Ha... Haha, yeah, you're so right... So let's go, shall we?" Sharingan user tried to changes the subject, while he was pushing Kisame to Konan's place.

„Whatever..." Kisame murmured, still confused.

Well, it was something priceless, to see Itachi in a pajama, who is offering sex and bondage to you, but still... It was confusing. 'Well, too bad I didn't take my camera along...' Kisame thought and stepped inside Konan's room.

- - - -

When he entered the room, Hoshigaki went chibi-blank. Well, everyone was playing 'Spin the bottle' game, but why the hell Tobi was wearing girls dress with laces, ribbons, all that girly stuff and why he had over-knee socks on? And who the hell got these things anyway?

„Urm, Blue-chan, are these yours?" Kisame asked shyly.

„No, you, star brat! These are not mine. It belongs to one of –them." Konan replied to Kisame giving a look to other Akatsuki members, who still were too busy with painting Tobi's mask a little bit red, where his cheeks should be.

„Well Tobi likes it!" Tobi said happily. Kisame, Itachi and Konan sighed. These things were getting too weird.

„Okay, 'Tachi-san! You have to spin the bottle!" the blonde grinned ear-to-ear, while he was finishing with adding hair clip somewhere on Tobi's short hair.

Itachi took the bottle and span it. It span round, round (ironically enough, everyone heard the song 'you spin me right round' in background) and stopped. Everyone looked up. '_He, it's my time to get some revenge..._'

„Okay, Deidara, truth or dare?" Itachi asked with a slight smile on his face. He already knew the answer, for it was Deidara we were talking about.

„Dare, yeah." Deidara said simply.

„Okay then. I just thought of a perfect plan. This school year you're going to go to our school, right?"

The blond nodded. Well, since all of his friends were going in Konoha's Shinobi school and people made fun out of him, Deidara thought, that his life would be simpler, if he moved to Konoha. After all, it was well-known village; there were many things that Iwa didn't have. Including his friends. Since Deidara had a smart head and he was a good fighter, he managed to get in that school, before he moved to Konoha.

„So, since you will be new there, no one will know anything about you, except us," Itachi motioned to all persons beside him, except Tobi (who sobbed „Tobi's not one of 'us' here?") and continued, „So, I dare you to pretend to be a girl for a month."

„WHAT?" Deidara let his jaw drop on the floor, somewhere under Konan's bed.

Itachi stated calmly „Well, you're going to pretend, that your girl. Don't worry; I will talk with teachers, so they won't tell anybody, what your real gender is."

While Itachi was talking, Deidara took an unnoticeable look at his wallet and frowned. Itachi took a notice of that and comforted his blond friend „Don't worry, I can provide you with the clothes and all stuff girl need."

Itachi was half grinning. Yeah, he was ready to outlay all his money, just to get his revenge and see Deidara suffering all this month. Hidan, who didn't take a part of 'Spin the bottle' activities, grinned. '_This could get friggin' interesting_.'

The blond, girly-looking man thought a little bit giving a look to Kakuzu's foot. 'I don't really need to accept this, for this is way too weird, but this could get really interesting. And I could get into girls changing room freely!'

„Kay, kay, I'll accept it, 'Tachi-san!" Deidara said lightly, not even imagining, that it was start to his hell.

It was Saturday, the next day after Friday. Nothing really happened after Itachi dared Deidara. Kakuzu had to spend his all money for every Hidan's request [and it ended with Hidan having all Jashin-sama bling-blings you could ever imagine, Kakuzu dared Pein to dance Suzumiya Haruhi dance, Tobi had to take off his mask, and that's when all party ended, because everyone fainted.

- - - -

This Saturday a certain blonde was still sleeping peacefully covered with blanket, many kinds of pillows and plushies. If this blonde's cat wouldn't wake him up with a loud 'Meow!', then Deidara would sleep much longer, but since it was done, the blonde's only choice was to wake up.

„Milk-chan, you woke me up... Again, yeah..." Deidara murmured as he stretched and yawned.

The kitty meowed again and looked up to his master. Deidara smiled, patted his cat's head and made his way to the fridge, to take out something eatable for his pet. Unfortunately, there was nothing in the fridge beside a pack of milk, which was half-empty, some old cheese and bowl with cherries.

'_I wonder if my cat eats cherries, for I don't want to give her some old cheese_,' Deidara thought as he took the berries and milk out of the fridge, which door was shut right after it. Still, Deidara didn't test whenever cat eats old cheese or cherries, because boy's cell phone rang.

„Yeah?" Deidara picked up the phone and answered in same manner, he always did.

„Urm, Deidara?" a voice asked. Probably Kisame's.

„No, it's Britney Spears wannabe," the boy answered sarcastically.

„Yo, Britney! Just wanted to be sure, that you didn't forget, that you, me, and Itachi are meeting in park within next fifteen minutes." Hoshigaki reminded.

„Oh, shit, yeah, almost forgot! I'll be a little bit late!" Deidara answered quickly before he hung up the phone.

Right. He needed to meet with his friends today. The blonde quickly poured the white liquid into plastics bowl and placed it on the floor. Milk-chan gave out an affronted 'meow' as she looked up to the bowl.

„Sorry, sorry, I have nothing to give you to eat now," Deidara said to his cat, while he was taking off his shirt and making his way to the bathroom to get a quick shower, put on his clothes, which would be good enough to wear outside home, brush his teeth and tie his usual ponytail.

'_Hey.'_

'_WHO HE WAS CALLING BRITNEY?'_

„Sorry, yeah!" the blonde said when he met his friends.

„Finally," Kisame murmured when he saw Deidara.

Itachi didn't say anything, he just looked at the cheerful boy and drank water from the bottle, he was holding.

„Well, how are you two feeling after yesterday?" Dei asked in happy-go-lucky tone as he and his friends started walking in random direction.

Itachi sighed, „Bleh, I have the morning-after headache..."

Kisame sighed as well „I didn't have to drink so much..."

Deidara grinned in triumph and said „So that's why kids, don't ever drink with Pein. He's veteran at partying and drinking. You could drink a bottle of something and be drunk, while he wouldn't be even fuddled, so he wouldn't do any stupid thing while you would do them."

Itachi, who was listening to Deidara's chatting suddenly remembered previous day and said in 'by-the-way' tone , „Oh, Deidara, you didn't forget the dare, did you?"

Deidara froze. Many flashbacks appeared in his mind, so as the dare Itachi mentioned. 'Konan's flat. Akatsuki. Alcohol. '_Spin the bottle' game. Itachi. Itachi in Konan's PJ. Itachi holding grudge. Itachi daring me. Me drunk. Me accepting the dare. Me without brains. Me in bad situation_.'

„Oh, Itachi, you didn't mean that seriously, right?" Deidara tried not to bring up the dare.

„Of course I did. I'm always serious," Itachi smiled evilishly. „That's why we're here." Uchiha pointed at the store, which was on their way, and then dragged Deidara in

Deidara found himself standing in changing room with bunch of clothes in his hands. The laden boy raised his eyebrow and asked weakly „Urm, Itachi-san? What's with these clothes, yeah?"

Uchiha answered, as if it was self-evident „Well, if you're going to be little, pretty girl, you need clothes like girl. So here they are."

Deidara nodded [although Itachi didn't see it and tried the clothes on. Kisame grinned and wondered how Deidara would look in clothes he and Itachi choose for blondie.

„Itachi-san."

„Yes, Deidara?"

..."Why beside girl clothes you gave me women underwear, yeah?"

„Oh. Right. Sorry about that."

______________________________________________________  
And this is the beautiful ending of chapter one. :B So, anyway, I hope you liked it!  
I know I shouldn't really be asking this, but it would be great if you would review this chapter, because I really want to know people's thoughts about this and I want to improve my writing.


	2. And it continues

'Hey boys and girls - I've got a big news for you - TomoChi hasn't died yet! And to prove you that, she has written a brand new chapter of High School  
Days in girl's skirt (In girl's skirt) - just for you!'  
I'm very sorry, that I'm posting next chapter after such a long time - half year, was it? - and that this chapter is kinda short. I guess I didn't have to drink writer's block juice with school work ice-cream and lazyness syrup. So then, I don't know when I will post the next chapter, so just enjoy this one, okay? Probably the next one will come in while, probably not. I'm not sure about it myself, hurrr~  
The disclaimery disclaimer - Nu-uh, don't own a single thing ;D  
______________________________________________

"Hmm... There's still something missing…" Itachi was thinking rather loudly.

"Indeed. Maybe we just have to change his haircut?" Itachi's blue friend suggested.

Itachi nodded. That's the thing, which was missing. Hair.

Deidara was still standing in changing room, but something was different. What, would you ask? It was his clothes. The blonde wasn't wearing his beloved grey shirt and his black jeans like he should be, so it didn't make him feel very comfortable. Well, in his situation, no guy, who has pride of his gender, would.

'_Okay, I get the part, when Itachi told me that I have to look like girl. I understand why he took that black-pink striped t-shirt and that small, black, knitted jacket with those annoying hot- pink laces at the end of sleeve, since yeah – I have to look girlier.. I can understand why he took black armbands (probably to hide my hand-mouths and to make it match with the shirt). But why the hell am I wearing jeans-like skirt with frilly underskirt and knee-high socks?'_

"Itachi-san, what do you think about this?" Kisame, who was holding a big magazine which was full of many colorful pictures, asked.

"This? No... No, no, no. This isn't the thing. I think this will be better." Uchiha said when he pointed at some random picture.

"No, it's too dark. It would look good for you, but not for Deidara-san."

Uchiha frowned "You think so, huh? Well then... How about this?"

"Whaddaya need, ya bunch of little freaks?" Some person came closer. She wasn't one to call others a _freak_, thank goodness she was wearing her job's uniform, so mushrooms know, how would she look without it.

"I'm not quite happy, if some teenagers are just standing here and stealing my breathing space, so get out or either nicely tell me how to cut your damn hair, got that?" The hawk-eye girl continued in the same manner.

"Is that how you talk to the Uchiha Itachi, hm, Anko-san?" Sharingan user was asking calmly, while he let his hand slide through his beautiful, long raven hair, which would be a shame to cut. Kisame only 'tsk-ed'. '_That show-off...'_

Anko widened her eyes in surprise. "Uchiha, is it? My apologies for being so rude. So, what can I do for ya? You can trust me with cutting and coloring – I've been doing it since I was thirteen, so I'm pretty good with this stuff," Anko gestured her hand to her purple hair, which indeed was looking good.

Itachi smiled and asked Anko to come closer, so Deidara didn't hear a single thing what did he say to the purplelady.

- - - -

"See you, Deidara! No worries, you look good! I would fall for you, if I didn't know that you're a guy!" The fish man waved and got going on the opposite direction blonde had to. Itachi 'hn'ed second time that day and walked away with Kisame.

Deidara sighed as he made his way to the bus stop. This day was one big disaster. Shopping by itself was troublesome, but because of Anko's visit, it became shittiest day in his life. While he was reaching his target, the blond looked to his purchases. Skirts, tops, T-shirts with prints of famous idols, many accessories, and yes, it looked really girly, that's why Deidara started to be afraid of some things.

'_Oh dear Lord, what if I'll start to like these things? Maybe then, when the month will be over, I'll continue wearing these clothes, and if people in my school discovers, that I'm actually a boy, then they will think, that I'm a fag, and then, yeah, who wouldn't think like that? And then I would start to dress normally, but the girls would start to annoy me and they would be like 'OMG liek Daidara kuhn, we want ya back in yah smexaah clothing!!oneone!' and... Oh dear Lord, I can imagine it too well…And I should stop talking to myself, yeah.'_

The boy finally decided, that he hasn't got any time to worry about his future and he remember the saying, which was said by his mother – "If something happens, then it happens for better tomorrow". Then, at last (!), the bus stop was reached and that was the place, where he stopped and dropped the bags of clothes.

'_At least that's over…'_ The make-overed boy thought when he glanced at these so famous paper bags and waited for a bus to get to his apartment, since he didn't want to go three or four miles by walking.

It felt like ages, when the bus came. Deidara took out his little, shabby wallet and came inside it.

"Oh, pretty girl, it won't be enough for you to ride this bus," the bus driver said taking a look to Deidara and some ryo coins, which were given to driver.

"How come? Pff, okay, how much do I have to pay in addition?"

"Twice as this."

Deidara blinked. He didn't expect Konoha's buses to be so expensive. '_Okay, now I understand, why Fire country is this rich…' _The boy shrugged his shoulders and looked inside his wallet.

"Oh-oooh."

'_Shit, I don't have enough money. I shouldn't have spent it for those Hello-Kitty hair clips... What can I do now?'_

The "_Oh pretty girl" kept _flashbacking in Deidara's mind, which led him to a strategy, '_..Hn. I look so much like a girl? Well, maybe I can use this situation…'_

"Urm, Driver-sama, I don't have enough money, but I really have to get to home… Can you let me in for this drive? I promise – further I'll be good girl, it's only for this time"

Well, who would know, that owner of manliest voice in the world could make such a girly voice, which _actually sounded_ like a girl's voice.

In addition for this voice, Deidara made the _I'll-give-it-to-you-baby-,-just-let-me-ride-the-bus _look and looked at the driver.

"Sorry, I can't let you pass. Walk to your home by your legs."

'… _Is he gay or something? I bet he's not straight, if he refuses to such a pretty girl. That ass…'_

"Stop making that big fuss, I'll just pay for her."

"Eh?" Deidara turned to see the talker, who put money for Deidara's ride. "Who--, no, I mean – what, why?"

"Because I might like you. And now – take a seat over there, next to those puppets."

"Y... you shouldn't have done it, whateveryournameis -san."

The shorter boy murmured, "Akasuna Sasori."

"… Yeah, Akasuna Sasori-san. Just because I spent that much money on things I don't really need, you have to spend it on me, yeah…"

The owner of brown eyes seemed not to listen to Deidara's apologizing, but then he suddenly came back to life and looked at Deidara with so intense stare, that the poor blond had to look away Sasori, because his look was too… powerful?

"Without those clips I wouldn't really pay for you. These are one of little things, that make girls cute and all, you know. And what do you think I would do – let a girl wonder all alone such late at night?"

When Deidara was hearing Sasori's excuse, he started to giggle like a girl (seemed like he was already used to his character).

The redhead noticed that and added quickly, "But don't think that I'm all in lovey-dovey with you or that I want you to redeem the bus ticket with your body, that it's love from the first sight or other sick shit like that. I only needed a company on my way home, that's all. Don't get it wrong."

"Well, well, who knows, I didn't even think of that kind of possibilities. Looks like someone has unfulfilled desires, yeah!"

"It's not like that!" Sasori's voice sounded rather defensive.

"Yeah, yeah, really. Only a sick pervert like you would carry around his _friends_, which are probably made of rubber."

The shorter teen opened his mouth to say some excuse, but this mystical, blond girl had taken away all his words. '_Pervert? Inflatable friends? Oh, god, I've never seen or talked to a girl like this!'_

"You know, if I would want to, I could get in my bed any kind of girl, even you if I wanted to! And you know what? You wouldn't even regret it! You would even come to me with your knees bent and you eyes full of lust, asking me to take you away to some other place with much more privacy!"

As Deidara covered his mouth, he started to laugh (he heard somewhere, that girls cover their mouths when they laugh and that it's very girly).

'_Well that would be reeeaaally hard for him.'_

"S... Seriously! I could! I… Oh god, why am I even telling you this?"

"Because," Deidara started very formally but he didn't continue it like this, because he saw the window, "… because this is my stop. It was nice to sit next to creepy-doll guy!"

"Wait, what?"

"Bye-bye, have a nice evening with your Barbies!"

And with those _beautiful, heart touching_ words, the blond disappeared from Sasori's sight.

________________________________________________  
And this is what I leave you with as well!


	3. Allmighty Chapter 3

I'm not dead yet! 8D  
But I am truly sorry for my laziness. I was supposed to update this a lot earlier. I wonder if anybody even remembers this story?  
Oh, do you know what time is it now? Yes, you're right! It's the

EXCUSE TIME!

I have gotten a new fandom– I don't really read Naruto manga and fics anymore, which means I have nothing to motivate me writing.  
I'm busy reading other people's written porn, instead of writing it myself.  
I forgot what did I want to write next. I have some scenes in my head, but holy shitfuckdamn, they are too far away from the actual story timeline!

But then a magical thunder struck into my head and made me realise I should continue this. Even if for the lulz, I still have to. And I have a feeling SasoDei is starting to have a love deficit, omfg! D: Which means – TOMATO TO THE RESCUEEEE!

So yeah, like, if you weren't scared by this A/N, you're welcome to read the actual chapter under all this bullcrap! 8D  
_______________________________________

_What a splendid pie,  
Pizza pizza pie  
Every minute, every second  
Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy._

_  
_A small ray of sun made its way through the vacuum, wide space of nothing, ozone layer, clouds, successfully avoiding a bird, just to lighten up a spot through the dirty glass framed in wood, where a peacefully sleeping blonde was located. Yes, this small ray of sun, it was sent out just to lighten up this room, to make this person open its eyes, yawn, _smile_ at the bright sun outside.  
But this small ray of sun wasn't aware of one fact.  
The sun colored hair owner wasn't happy whenever he heard his wake up alarm nor when sun shone in his closed eyes.

"AH, DAMNIT, UN! THAT FUCKING SUN! BUUURN!" Deidara yelled out as soon as he felt light in his eyes, switching to his other side in order not to feel the presence of morning. His yell didn't stop the wake up alarm sound, though.  
_  
Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy!  
What a splendid pie,  
Pizza-pizza pie._

Deidara, who was now absorbed into his secret base made of pillows and duvet, groaned and tried to dive in deeper, yet he failed, since he felt the burningly cold rail of bed pressed in his face.

"I hate you," the sleepy-head sent a glare full of hatred to the rail, which answered the same, since it showed a deformed reflection.

It _still_ didn't make his wake up alarm shut up.

The cacophony of cat's great vocal skills and the previosuly heard melody wasn't a good combination either.

_Need thera_MEOW_, the_MEOW_py.  
Advertising _MEOW_ses--- _

"Great, even Milk-chan hates me," Deidara surrendered by falling out of his bed, covered in his blankets, and crawling to his half-dead mobile phone in order to switch the annoying song off. He rolled out of his _secret base_ then and looked at calendar with his puffy, not fully awakened eyes. As he was staring at the calendar and circled "6", his unamused facial expression changed. Dramatically. When he repeatedly looked at his alarm, which surprisingly enough functioned as a clock too, his eyes looked as about to pop out.

At first, Deidara was surprised because the 6 doubled for the first seconds which made it look like 69 together, making him think of that hot porn with those kinky lesbian chicks he had rented yesterday.

At the second thought, he remembered, that April 6 is the start of school. Which was kind of bad, because he had to dress up as a girl. With a freshly formed erection between _her_ legs.  
Just what he had needed!

When he had put on the skirt Itachi wanted him to wear on his first school day, Deidara heard a, "Damn, if I could clone my other self as a girl, I'd totally bang myself all night long!" in his head, which _really_ didn't help a bit to his erection.

"Fuck all of this, un!" he almost cried seeing the visible bulge form more notice-able in his crotch area, making the skirt feel tighter than it already was.

At this moment he had three choices:

Option No. 1 – get to school on time with his erection pressing uncomfortably.  
Option No.2 – get to school late, but at least getting rid of the hardness.  
Option No.3 – fap off on his way to school! If the place is full of many people, then this action gets bonus points!

Nobody understood why did Deidara ditch the third option at the moment he thought of it, yet he did it. But he didn't realize that by doing so, he leaded himself to a very hard choice.

'_If I'll get there on time, it will be the worst experience in my life. Ever. But I won't be late and it will be really a good thing, and I will see where should I sit and so. But if I'm staying here, it will be rude from me and I will be black-listed. And I will have to make a clay-bird in order not to get late, but if I do so, I'm paranoid someone will see what they don't need to see from beneath. Damn. Both of them seem full of flaws.'_

Deidara sighed. He took his mobile phone and asked out loud, "Should I go to class now?"

After that he wrote 'yes' after he had written 'no' in mobile phone google version.

Results **1** - **10** of about **748,000,000** for **yes.**

Results **1** - **10** of about **7,160,000,000** for **no**.

"Why thank you, google," Deidara rolled his eyes as he was walking towards his door for department.

"Let's just hope _the storm_ will calm down."

- - - -

And much to Deidara's irony, it didn't. Who would have known that everywhere were _interesting_ advertisements, couples, which didn't mind other around them or girls with clothing seductive enough, to make the poor teen flush deeper by every second and try to hide his poor manliness behind those slightly sweaty palms? Now Deidara understood why all old ladies had yelled out that "NOW EVERYTHING IS ONLY SEX-THEMED" or that "IN THIS SOCIETY NOTHING IS INNOCENT". Now he was truly aware of that too.

"Okay, all I need to do is just cover my crotch area. It won't be that bad, un. The first day is about introducing each other and stuff, it's usually quick," Deidara said out loud and covered his mouth immediately at the moment he had said the previous line. Carefully looking around he stated calmly that nobody had heard that.

Or so he thought.

- - - -

"So, as the rumors have spread around, we have new student in our class," the teacher, a man in his thirties with bandaged left leg, said. Looking in direction of doors, he said in louder voice, "You may come in!"

Deidara inhaled the scent of school corridor and brushed one strand behind his ear. '_This better not fail_,' he smiled to himself bitterly, remembering this morning's _small _incident as he let the door slide open.

"Hello," he grunted with an irritated look on his face. "Name is Deidara and I…"

Deidara quickly shut up.

'_Wait, something is wrong. Something is really wrong. Usually when a cute chick enters classroom guys are like "WOAH~ WHAT A CUTE GIRL" or so, but here, it is different. Why is it so? Do I look that much as a guy? Is it because I have no boobs? Wait, does it mean I'll have to wear some bra or something? Shitting fuckdamn, the guys in this class are sick!'_

The blonde furrowed his look even more, when he heard a quiet whisper, "Hey, this girl has awfully low voice."

"Yeah, doesn't she?"

"It almost sounds like it's a guy."

"Oh! How gross!"

"Shut up, Izumi, cross dressers are cute!"

"Haha, I bet Sasori thinks so too!"

"Shut up!" another irritated voice owner, just like Deidara's.

The teen standing in front of class scratched his head, "Oh, why do I have a feeling that I have heard this name before, un…"

When his eyes traveled to the said 'Sasori', he almost fainted. That just… That couldn't be true.

"Class! Be quiet! You're making the new student feel uncomfortable!" He turned his head to Deidara and tried to motion him to go on, which was interrupted by Deidara's pointing at Sasori and his loud "YOU AGAIN!!!"

"…un."

Looking at all the awkward aura which floated in the classroom, all it needed was a cicadas' chirring. It would make a perfect confused scene.

The blonde rubbed his face lightly, coughed silently and, despite his previous movement, forced a slight smile, "I'm… I'm sorry, my voice was hoarse, I have had had a cold recently, I needed to... yell out a little bit, yeah. I haven't told any of you that my fingers sometimes don't move unless I exercise them a little, that too. You know, exercising is very good for your health!"

"…so then, yeah, hello everyone again. My name is Iwa Deidara and I'm coming from The Rock Village, un. I have lived all of my life here, so coming to The Leaf Village is a brand new experience to me."

Before continuing, Deidara looked over the class quickly. There sure wasn't any talk about manly voice now! Now it was just a simple a talk about his loud voice and something between him and Sasori! Great! Deidara felt like an attention whore in spite of not wanting any of this attention. _At all._

"I'm… interested in art and my hobby is making clay figures. I could say I'm an artist, not a very skilled one but I do try, un."

With those last words Deidara bowed and looked at the teacher and all desks located at the classroom with a very confused look. Just as confused look teacher and other people in the class had.

"It seems that you know Akasuna Sasori. You may sit next to him then," the oldest man in the group blinked and pushed Deidara towards an old desk, decorated with swearing and texts like "ITACHI CAN'T GET LAID", which burned an amused expression in Deidara's face for a long, long time.

The next three hours were more toned down. Apart from some questions from girls , like how does Deidara have such a smooth skin or shiny hair or other questions from guys, is _she _singleor what movie would Deidara want to see at cinema, nothing interesting occurred. For example, Sasori wasn't either speaking or trying to speak to the tall blonde. Hell, he wasn't even looking at him! Deidara shifted his eyes many times that day, no response. Strange. Had he really taken offense from that day in the bus? The curious one decided to settle all this after lessons.

- - - -

"Sasori! Sasori, un!"

"Sasori, wait!"

"Saaaasooooriiiiiiiii," Deidara extended every sound he could as loud as possible. Maybe that could let the other one hear him?

The called teen shivered at his locker, putting some old, dusty and probably weird books in his bag. He sighed slightly, arranged his front strands in a neat order as unnoticeable as he could and turned over to Deidara, who was already annoyed by Sasori's ignorance.

"It's Akasuna to you."

The other one cocked his eyebrow up, "Akasuna? Oh please, dude, we know each other already. I mean, it's okay for guys calling each other in their…"

Deidara paused slowly,

"…first"

"…names..."

" …un."

It was Sasori's time to cock _his_ eyebrow, "Guys. _Guys._ Well, I don't know about you, but you really look like a girl to me. Unless you have thought you are a gay guy inside or something has changed the last time you went to toilet."

"Both of them sound wrong, un!" Deidara whined back to Sasori, though those idea's made him chuckle inside.

"Either way, why haven't you talked to me?"

Sasori grinned slightly, "Oh, so you're so tempted to talk to me? Could it be that you have fallen for me?"  
The bitter laugh at the end didn't make all this line better.

"Oh please, it's not like that… It was… business. Yeah. You know I owe some money to you, un!" Deidara bit his lip as trying to get out of this awkward situation, which made him re-think why was he so tempted to talk to Sasori indeed.

"And I don't like the feeling when I owe something. Once I get my payment, I'll repay you that ticket. Is that fine?"

Sasori, who had packed all things in his bag and closed his locker, waved his hand in the I-don't-mind-the-either-way manner. "You don't have to repay it though. Don't worry about that."

With those words Sasori looked back to Deidara the last time and walked out of the hallway, leaving the confused blonde in the middle of it.

A hard month, Deidara had seen it coming. But not this kind of hard.

"Where have I gotten myself into…" Deidara sighed, looking at those doors Sasori had used to get out of this building.

________________________________  
Your own fault, Dei, for wanting to squeeze your ass into chick's clothing though!

I eat comments for dinner.


End file.
